


Not Human

by cylawings



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Ghost Cole, Robo Zane, Spoilers duh?, Technically not shippy but can be interpreted as such
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 13:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7465326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cylawings/pseuds/cylawings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Cole struggles with being stuck as a ghost, Zane comes to comfort him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Human

Cole sat in his room, staring hard at his hand. He let himself fade in and out, mesmerized by how the room looked through the see-through flesh. He jumped at a small knock on his door, his hand falling to his lap. "It's unlocked." He mumbled.

Zane entered, his expression soft despite his face being made of metal. "Greetings." He smiled, closing the door behind him. Ah, so it was a serious discussion he wanted if he was closing the door like that.

Cole looked down. "What do you want?"

"You weren't at dinner again today." He murmured, metallic voice surprisingly soft.

Cole frowned. "I didn't feel like it."

Zane gave a small "hm" before coming over to sit with Cole on the edge of his bed. "Everyone has noticed your absence." Cole was silent, so Zane continued. "We're worried about you."

Cole heaved a sigh. "Sorry, I just, I don't see the point." He looked away from his friend.

Zane frowned, hands resting upon his lap. "I'm not sure what you mean."

"I mean, what's the point?!" Cole exclaimed, throwing his arms up. "I can't eat anymore, so why bother?!" His entire body jolted when he felt Zane's hand on his shoulder... he must have turned more solid as he became upset. He turned back to look at Zane. The nindroid seemed concerned.

"Cole, that doesn't matter. We would still like to spend the time with you." Zane said.

"It matters to me!" He snapped. "I can't eat! I sure as hell can't drink! I can't feel things!! I still have trouble keeping myself solid enough to interact with anything, do you know how many times I've gone through a wall on accident? Or the floor?? My own bed?!" He started sounding less angry and more distraught. "I'm not a person anymore! I am so out of place, I don't fit in, I..." He choked on his words, looking at Zane with the most helpless expression the robot had ever seen on him.

"Cole..." Zane sighed sadly.

Cole was shaking, he wrapped his arms around himself. "I can't even cry!" He croaked. "I'm not human anymore!"

Zane frowned, eyebrows drawing together. He looked at his own hands, cold and metallic. "I am not human."

Cole glanced at him. "Your different... at least you can feel stuff."

Zane looked at Cole again. "Yes, I can feel things. But not always. Not the same way everyone else does. Its hard to describe what it's like but, I am not human. I am a robot. And I understand what your feeling like right now..." Zane smiled slightly as he thought back to the day he'd first realized he was made of metal. "I remember the day I discovered i was a nindroid rather than human, I was completely distraught. I felt like everything about myself was wrong, like I no longer truly belonged with the group."

Cole perked, something seeming to dawn on him as he let Zane speak. "You never really told us... that you..."

"I know. We were busy fighting, and with me unlocking my true potential it was easily forgotten and we moved past it." He smiled a bit, though it seemed sad. "It took time to get used to. To accept myself as non-human. But then I decided, I cannot let this stop me. I will use this to help us become even better as a team and myself, even better as a ninja." He looked to Cole, a genuine smile on his face now. "And you've started doing so with your new form. You may non-human now, it may be different and scary, but you can use this. Do not let the fear overtake you, beat it down and show the world despite being stuck like this, you are going to use it to make yourself and your team even better."

Cole was silent. He had no idea what to say. What could he even say to that? He looked down at himself again, mulling over what Zane had said. It was true, ever since he'd became a ghost he'd been able to help them all in ways he never could before. He smiled softly, looking to Zane again. "Thank you." There was nothing else he could say.

Zane smiled in return, opening his arms as an invitation and Cole took it. The nindroid hugged him gently, Cole resting his face against Zane's shoulder. He started shaking again, a soft sob leaving him. He wasn't sure if he was crying from relief or from how much of a mess his emotions were at this point.

"I thought you said a ghost couldn't cry." Zane nearly sounded like he found it amusing, though he remained caring, rubbing Cole's back in reassurance.

"Well apparently they can, shut up." Cole hissed through his teeth, though shook his head with a light laugh after he said it. He jumped as they spilled down his cheeks. "Ah jeez OW, but it hurts-" he rubbed his face, the tears stinging on the ghostly skin.

Zane chuckled. "It figures, it seems liquid of any kind causes you harm." He offered him a tissue box, Cole gladly accepting it to wipe away the stinging tears. "You know... if a ghost can cry, I dont see why you couldn't attempt eating as well." He saw Cole look at him with a look of complete awe at the realization, making him laugh. "Everyones waiting for you, I'm sure they can't wait to see a ghost try to eat cake."

Cole grinned, and together they left his room. Cole had a new sense of purpose and a better feeling about himself.

 

And he was sure he was gonna get that cake no matter what.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!! Pretty please leave a comment saying what you thought, I'd to see it even if its just one word!


End file.
